The Bioinformatics Core is responsible for providing high-quality genomic and epigenomic data analysis for the four research projects outlined in this Program, for developing infrastructure for cross-project data sharing, and for identifying important biological processes involved in the initiation and progression of glioma and medulloblastoma by integrating cross-project genomic data sets, and for comparing data from the Program Project Grant with the extensive data resource generated by the other large-scale genomic projects including St. Jude/Washington University Pediatric Cancer Genome Project (PCGP), The Encyclopedia of DNA Elements (ENCODE) and The Cancer Genome Atlas Project (TCGA). Core B has access to state of art computing infrastructure at the St. Jude High Performance Computing Facility (HPCF) as well as analytical tools, computational pipeline and data management infrastructure established at the Department of Computational Biology. Core B will be responsible for analyzing data generated from the Program Project including exome sequencing, RNA-Seq, whole-genome bisulfite sequencing (WGBS), ChIP-Seq, Assay for Transposase-Accessible Chromatin using sequencing (ATAC-Seq) and methylation array. We will apply the most advanced public methods as well as novel methods developed by the Department of Computational Biology or the Biostatistics Department. We will also provide biostatistical expertise for all projects.